Retour à la maison
by mangafana
Summary: Le retour à la maison de Sora et Riku à la fin de KH2. Ils vont avoir une surprise sur ce que pense leurs parents de leur disparition. Et bien sur, il va falloir reprendre les cours ... one-shot yaoï SxR


Auteur : Mangafana

Source : Kingdom hearts et kingdom hearts 2

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi.

Bonjour, ceci est une petite fic que j'ai écrite vite fait cette après-midi d'après mes souvenirs de KH2. J'ai fini le jeu il y a quelque temps déjà alors je ne garanti pas tous les détails. Je voulais la mettre en ligne ce soir alors je n'ai pas bien pris la peine de la relire, j'espère que mes phrases sont française et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture.

Et voilà, l'aventure était terminée pour Riku, Sora et Kairi. Ils se retrouvaient à présent sur l'île de leur enfance, dans leur monde d'origine et pour deux d'entre eux, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux :

« Waouh, c'est bizarre, cette île, je m'en souvenais mais en beaucoup plus grande … en fait, elle est toute petite …

-Forcément Sora, tu as grandis maintenant, ça fait deux ans que tu es parti. Ce n'est pas l'île qui à rapetissé mais toi qui as grandis…

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai … deux ans … deux ans qu'on est parti … Dis Kairi, toi qui étais là pendant plus longtemps que nous … tu as des nouvelles de nos parents ?

-Et bien … comment vous dire …

-Allez Kairi, crache le morceau.

-Et bien, sachez déjà qu'ils vont bien … tes parents s'entendent toujours aussi bien Riku et ta mère est en bonne santé Sora … mais … il vaut mieux que vous discutiez avec eux, je ne me sens pas de vous le dire, ils l'expliqueront mieux que moi …

-Mais quoi ?

-Vous verrez, allez, tout le monde aux barques, vos parents vont être si contents de vous retrouver … »

Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus de leur amie, Riku et Sora haussèrent les épaules et embarquèrent. Riku se mis aux rames et avec ses grands bras musclés, les fit accoster bien plus rapidement que dans leur souvenir. Ils amarrèrent leur barque puis ils marchèrent un peu. Certaines personnes semblaient les dévisager mais Riku et Sora firent comme s'ils ne remarquaient rien puis continuèrent à marcher.

Finalement, dans un quartier, ils arrivèrent à une intersection. Riku devait aller à gauche, Kairi tout droit et Sora à droite. Ils se dirent donc au revoir avec la promesse de se donner des nouvelles dès le lendemain. Les deux garçons embrassèrent Kairi puis se serrèrent la main et chacun parti de son côté.

Sora couru jusqu'à sa maison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un héro à travers les mondes et un puissant guerrier que sa maman ne lui avait pas manqué pendant ses deux ans d'absence…

Il arriva devant la porte de sa maison et hésita. Que devait-il faire ? Rentrer comme ça ? Comme il le faisait étant jeune ? Frapper à la porte pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir ou finalement repartir ?

Finalement, la peur au ventre et les mains tremblantes, il appuya sur la sonnette. Il attendit encore quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Sans hésiter ou se poser de questions, l'émotion le submergeant, il sauta dans les bras de sa mère et versa quelques larmes. Celle-ci, légèrement abasourdie, pleura à chaude larme et serra son fils dans ses bras en l'en étouffer. Au final, Sora eut juste une pensée en se disant qu'ils auraient quand même été plus confortables sur le canapé que sur le palier.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé infini, sa mère le libéra de son emprise tentaculaire pour le tirer dans le salon et l'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle parti chercher un paquet de mouchoir puis vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils. Elle le regarda puis le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Sora eut un petit sourire, et une pensée pour son ami Riku. Sa mère et lui vivaient seuls, son père les avaient abandonnés dès qu'il avait su que sa mère était enceinte donc il n'avait à subir les assauts que d'une personne. Riku quand à lui avait ses deux parents … comme il devait s'amuser, pensa ironiquement Sora. Sa mère le lâcha une seconde fois, se moucha, essuya ses yeux puis déclara, la gorge serrée :

« Oh, Sora, tu m'as tellement manquée … mais enfin, ou étais-tu ? Pourquoi t'es tu enfui ? » Sora soupira, il en avait discuté avec Riku et Kairi et avaient décidé à l'unanimité de ne rien dire au sujet de la keyblade, des sans-cœurs, de l'organisation XIII et de ses multiples combats … sinon, au pire, on les aurait mis dans un asile, ou sinon, on les aurait pris pour des mythomanes … Ils avaient donc décidé d'inventer une histoire pipo … et un peu bancale mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux. Sora se lança donc :

« Je ne me suis pas enfui maman, ce n'était pas vraiment une fugue, c'est juste que … tu sais, avec Kairi et Riku, on a toujours voulu visiter notre monde et on n'avait pas la patience d'attendre d'être assez grand pour ça, alors on est parti …

-Mais Kairi est revenue bien plus tôt que vous …

-Je sais oui … c'est que … sa famille lui manquait. Non pas que tu ne me manquais pas maman, mais tu la connais, c'est une petite fille à papa-maman, elle à voulu rentrer tôt. Riku et moi avons continués notre exploration.

-Pourquoi me mens-tu Sora ? Je pourrais comprendre, je suis très tolérante tu sais …

-Hein ?

-Allons, c'est tellement évident, vous partez à trois mais au final seule la fille revient à la maison … vous avez fait une fugue d'amoureux Riku et toi, Kairi était là pour vous soutenir et quand elle a pensé que vous n'aviez plus besoin d'elle, elle est revenue … tu sais, c'est classique, mais je suis surtout très peinée que tu es pensé que tu devais me cacher quelque chose comme ça, que tu m'es exclu de ta vie pendant 2 ans parce que tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas comprendre … je … » Sora regardais sa mère avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Heureusement, une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit sa mère qui se leva, se moucha et décrocha le téléphone.

Sora était ébahi, alors comme ça, ne le voyant pas revenir avec son meilleur ami, sa mère s'était fait des films et avait cru que Riku et lui … oh bon sang, il n'y avait jamais pensé et il était toujours sous le choque. Il entendit sa mère dire : « …très bien, à tout de suite. » puis raccrocher. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et lui dit :

« C'était les parents de Riku, ils me prévenaient que leur fils était bien revenu et voulaient savoir si tu étais là aussi. Je les ai invités à venir pour que nous puissions parler de la situation tous les 5. Tu sais, pendant votre absence, nous avons beaucoup discuté de votre situation et nous nous sommes juré que quand vous reviendriez, on ferait tout pour que vous ne soyez pas séparés. OH NON !!!

-QUOI ?

-Ils seront là dans 5 minutes et cette maison est une vrai porcherie, vite Sora, aide moi à faire un peu de ménage. » S'exclama sa mère en partant récupérer l'aspirateur. Sora ri, il reconnaissait bien là sa mère. Et même si la perspective d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec les parents de son meilleur ami sur leur relation ne l'enchantait pas, il était ravi de revoir sa mère s'énerver parce que l'aspirateur refusait de fonctionner et le houspillait parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé à faire le ménage. Sora réprima un petit rire puis commença à ramasser ce qui trainait dans le salon, livres, journal télé, sac à main, DVD, … En passant près de sa mère pour aller ranger tout son bazar dans le placard de la cuisine, il brancha l'aspirateur et, bizarrement, celui-ci se mis à fonctionner … Une fois dans la cuisine, il disposa sur une assiette des gâteaux apéritifs ainsi que 5 grands verres à limonade, mieux valait éviter l'alcool ce soir. Il emmena le tout au salon avec un plateau et vit que sa mère avait déjà fini de tout rangé et lui lançait un sourire pour le remercier d'avoir penser à ça.

Sora s'installa sur le fauteuil près du canapé et commença à se ronger les ongles, s'angoissant pour la discussion à venir. Il avait disputé de titanesques combats, avait vécu des situations stressantes et intenses et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état d'énervement. La sonnette de la porte retenti et sa mère alla ouvrir, non sans avoir tapé sa main pour l'empêcher de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Il vit alors rentrer dans le salon les parents de Riku accompagnés de celui-ci. En le voyant, le père de Riku le détailla de haut en bas, faisant rougir Sora comme une tomate, il était évident qu'il le jaugeait, ce demandant ce que son fils avait bien pu lui trouver … Sa mère quand à elle, le détailla plus subtilement puis lui fit un petit sourire complice, faisant plus encore rougir Sora. Enfin, son ami pénétra dans la pièce, lui faisant un clin d'œil bien visible pour tous, et récoltant en retour un regard courroucé dont l'effet était totalement amoindri par le rouge prononcé de son visage. Riku eut alors un petit rire et, pendant que ses parents s'asseyaient sur le canapé et que la mère de Sora servait la limonade, Riku s'assit sur le fauteuil proche du canapé, en face de l'autre fauteuil de la pièce.

« Allons chéri, va donc te chercher une chaise, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre place. » s'exclama Miko, la mère de Sora.

Celui-ci allait s'éloigner quand tout à coup, un bras entoura sa taille et le fit tomber … directement sur les genoux de son « ex »-meilleur ami. Sora lança un regard mortel à Riku qui lui répondit par un sourire charmeur et le maintint contre lui alors que Sora essayait de s'éloigner.

« Allons mon chéri, tu n'as pas à faire semblant, si tu veux rester près de Riku, tu peux, tu sais bien, je te l'avais dis, nous comprenons tout à fait. » Pris au piège par sa mère, Sora se résout à s'asseoir ... mais pas sur les genoux de Riku qui semblait très amusé par la situation, mais sur le bras du fauteuil de son ami. Sora profita que sa mère serve tout le monde pour détailler les parents de Riku, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Riku et lui ne venaient vraiment pas du même milieu. Sa mère était secrétaire dans une petite boite qui vendait des photocopieuses. Le père de Riku quand à lui était le PDG d'une entreprise d'import-export. Il gagnait très bien sa vie, et sa mère était avocate. Pour résumé, Riku était un fils de bonne famille. Tous deux étaient en costume, sans doute à peine revenus du travail quand leur fils était rentré à la maison et ils avaient les yeux rouges, ému de revoir leur enfant surement.

« Bien, maintenant que tous le monde est servi et bien installé (petit coup d'œil furtif à Sora qui décida que finalement, le rouge était bien sa couleur), je propose que nous parlions de la situation. Bien, les garçons, tout d'abord, sachez que nous sommes ravis que vous soyez de retour, même si votre absence à été un véritable crève-cœur pour nous. Nous ne comprenons pas que vous ayez pensé que nous serions si étroit d'esprit … mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes revenus, nous allons pouvoir prendre certaines dispositions pour être sur que vous ne repartirez plus. Tout d'abord, nous voulons que vous sachiez que nous en avons longtemps discuté pendant votre absence et nous avons décidé que nous ne vous séparerons d'aucune manière, néanmoins, comme vous êtes encore mineur, je suis désolée mais si un jour, vous voulez dormir chez l'un ou l'autre, vous devrez nous demander la permission avant. (Sora savait à ce moment là qu'il n'avait plus de sang des jambes au torse, tout son sang s'était accumulé dans son visage.) Ensuite, nous avons aussi pensé qu'il serait bien pour vous de reprendre une vie normale et qui dis vie normal, dis aussi école. Mais comme vous revenez à peine, on va attendre un mois avant de vous inscrire. Pour vous réhabituer à la vie de famille et nous, pour nous réhabituer à vous. »

Riku hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Sora et le regarda étonné. Le châtain avait semble t'il arrêté de respiré … et vu qu'il était déjà bien rouge avant, là il avait tourné au mauve, à l'inquiétude de l'argenté.

Sora quand à lui était en état de choque, l'école … l'école … bon sang, il allait devoir retourner à l'école. Ça faisait 2 ans qu'il n'avait pas ouvert un livre … enfin, à part celui de Winnie mais ça ne compte pas. Alors Sora commença à paniquer, bon sang, il avait 2 ans de retard sur les autres jeunes de son âges, et si il était obligé de redoubler ??? Oh non, l'enfer, c'est pas possible, il ne voulait pas. En plus, ça voulait dire aussi se refaire des amis … pendant 2 ans, il était toujours resté avec Donald et Dingo, et à chaque monde, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis mais il n'était quand même resté qu'avec 2 amis pendant tout ce temps … et là, il allait devoir aller dans un établissement avec des centaines d'élèves … l'angoisse.

Riku, voyant que Sora était en pleine apoplexie, posa sa main sur la sienne et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sora, je t'aiderais à rattraper ton retard si tu veux.

-…

-Oui, je sais, deux ans en 1 mois c'est un peu dur mais si on revoie les matières principales, on s'en sortira, j'en suis sur. » déclara Riku sous le regard attendri des parents.

Riku ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, pendant ses deux ans, il n'avait pas chaumé, il avait beaucoup buché, il faut dire que les missions de l'organisation XIII n'étaient pas si intensives que ça et donc, il avait eut beaucoup de temps libre à tuer. Et vu qu'il s'était juré de ne pas retourner sur l'île sans son ami … il s'était dis que travailler le programme scolaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Malheureusement, travailler les maths ne l'empêchais pas beaucoup de penser et il avait donc beaucoup réfléchi à son ami Sora … Et ça l'avait mené à revoir ses sentiments pour lui … et il était d'ailleurs assez drôle de voir que leurs parents en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui … il était totalement dingue de l'élu de la keyblade. Et donc, il était bien content de cette histoire avec leurs parents, c'était une bonne excuse pour lui pour rester auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Finalement, laissant les parents régler les derniers détails entre eux, Sora repris son souffle et se tourna vers Riku pour lui dire :

« On ne peux pas faire ça, il faut les détromper à tout pris.

-à quel sujet ?

-à « notre » sujet … Enfin quoi, on ne peut pas les laisser croire que … nous … enfin tu vois …

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Enfin Riku, on n'est pas ensemble tout les deux, on ne peut pas les laisser se … fourvoyer comme ça …

-Fourvoyer, wouah, tu as utilisé un mot de plus de 2 syllabes.

-j'ai entendu Merlin l'utiliser, je suis content de l'avoir utilisé à bon escient…

-Oui, bon ça va, je ne vais pas te féliciter à chaque fois que tu utiliseras un mot peu courant non plus. Rétorqua Riku amusé en voyant le sourire fier de Sora.

-Ok, d'accord, donc, je disais on ne peut pas leur dire qu'ils ont raison, c'est impossible …

-On ne peut pas leur dire qu'ils ont tord Sora, ils seraient si triste. Ils ont réussi à trouver une raison rationnelle à notre disparition qui ne les peine pas, si on leur dit qu'ils ont tord, ils se tortureront pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous pousser à partir. C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Non …

-Alors laissons les choses telles quelle. Enfin … à moins que ça ne te dégoute ?

-Non, ça ne me dégoute pas, je trouve juste ça bizarre …

-Bizarre … que ça puisse arriver entre deux garçons ou …

-Non, bizarre dans le sens, avec toi …

-Oh … » déclara Riku, mi figue mi raisin. D'un côté, il était content que Sora ne soit pas dégouté, mais d'un autre, il ne semblait pas très … enthousiaste à l'idée d'être son « amant ». Finalement, intrigué par le silence de la pièce, les deux garçons regardèrent leurs parents qui eux même les regardaient, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Euh… alors dîtes moi les enfants, est-ce que vous voulez passer la nuit ici … tout les deux ?

-Quoi ? euh … non … je …

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, c'est une question, est-ce que vous êtes … toujours ensemble ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus ? vous vous êtes disputés ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est exac … s'exclama Sora avant d'être interrompu par la main de Riku alors que celui-ci disait :

-non, c'est juste que vous nous manquiez et que maintenant, on est assez sur de nous pour revenir et s'afficher aux yeux du monde. Déclara tranquillement Riku sous l'œil incrédule de Sora.

-Ah, bon, tant mieux, un moment, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez disputés. Alors du coup, Riku, est-ce que tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

-… Non merci madame, je pense que pendant quelque temps on peut se séparer la nuit, pour retrouver notre environnement familier … enfin, tant que on peut se voir le jour.

-Bien sur, pas de problème.

-Bon, dans ce cas, on va rentrer nous, Riku, tu viens ?

-J'arrive papa. » Les « adultes » se dirent au revoir quand Sora se tourna vers Riku pour lui murmurer :

« Non mais tu es fou ou quoi ? On avait une super excuse pour arrêter cette stupide rumeur concernant notre relation et toi, tu ne trouve rien de mieux que d'enfoncer le clou.

-Ah bon ? ah oui, excuse moi, je n'y avait pas réfléchi. On aurait effectivement pu dire que nous nous étions séparés mais que nous étions toujours ami …

-Tout à fait …

-Bah c'est dommage mais c'est trop tard maintenant …

-Oui, c'est bien dommage … » déclara Sora sans voir le sourire heureux de Riku qui, bien sur, l'avait fait exprès.

Les deux amis se rapprochèrent de la porte ou leurs parents se souhaitaient bonne nuit. Sora souhaita la bonne nuit aux parents de Riku d'une petite voix tandis que Riku et la mère de Sora se disaient au revoir. Puis Riku se tourna vers Sora, enlaça sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Sora ne réagit pas sur le champ puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Riku et discrètement le repoussa. Riku s'éloigna, lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil puis suivi ses parents dans la nuit en lança à Sora :

« Je viendrais te chercher demain, vers 11 heures, ok ? » puis de s'éloigner.

Cette nuit là, Sora dormi très mal. A cause de ce que sa mère s'imaginait bien sur, mais il était aussi hanté par le baiser de Riku. Sur le coup, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien mais maintenant, quand il y repensait … il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau sur ses lèvres, celles si douces de Riku … ça avait été si chaud … si agréable … non non non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, Riku était son ami … Non, impossible … malgré tout, c'était son premier baiser … et il l'avait eu avec son ami … et il l'avait tellement apprécié … Et puis d'abord, pourquoi l'avait t'il embrassé, hein ? Pourquoi ? pour donner plus de crédit à leur histoire ? Il ne savait pas mais il savait qu'il avait adoré … Lui qui avait toujours pensé que son premier baiser viendrait de Kairi … Mais ça faisait un an maintenant qu'il avait bien compris que Kairi n'était qu'une amie. Et puis pourquoi avait-il entrepris cette quête pour le retrouver toute cette année ? Riku était avec le roi, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il s'en sortirait fatalement … Il savait donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le chercher … alors pourquoi avoir continué ? Pour aider Dingo et Donald à retrouver le roi … et par extension Riku … mais il aurait pu repartir sur son île pendant tout ce temps mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il voulait retrouver son … ami ?

Au final, Sora s'était endormi à 6 heures du matin, et donc, fatalement, quand vint 11 heures, il n'était pas réveillé. Riku sonna à la porte et c'est Miko qui lui ouvrit, on était dimanche et elle ne travaillait pas.

« Bonjour Riku.

-Bonjour madame.

- Oh, voyons, appelle-moi Miko. Vu la situation, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Merci … Miko.

-Bien, j'imagine que tu es venu voir Sora. Je suis désolée mais il dort encore, comme d'habitude, ça au moins ça n'a pas changé … mais tu dois mieux le savoir que moi.

-Hum … oui.

-Bien, va le réveiller si tu veux, je suis sur qu'il appréciera plus que ce soit toi que sa vieille maman …

-Non, je …

-Allons allons, pas de faux semblant. Vas-y, tu te souviens du chemin ?

-Oui, merci madam … Miko.

-Bon, à tout de suite … est-ce que vous mangerez avec moi à midi ?

-Pourquoi pas. Merci. » Puis Riku monta à l'étage et retrouva la chambre de son ami. Il entra doucement, la pièce était sombre, les volets encore fermés. Il entra puis referma la porte derrière lui. Etrangement, la pièce paraissait presque propre mais les habits de la veille du châtain éparpillés dans la pièce rendaient à la pièce l'aspect apocalyptique dont il se souvenait. Ça fit pouffer l'argenté. Finalement, il s'approcha du lit, et se pencha. Comme il s'en souvenait dans son enfance, Sora avait viré ses couvertures et dormait comme un bien heureux, étalé sur le lit, un bras et une jambe pendant dans le vide. Sora dormais seulement avec un boxer. Ça fit aussi sourire Riku puis il se pencha un peu, et tel le prince du bel au bois dormant, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. La pression était minime, pourtant, elle suffit pour réveiller Sora. Celui-ci n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux, préférant profiter de ce doux rêve puis finalement, il les ouvrit brusquement, effrayant Riku au passage, surpris sur le fait.

« Oh, tu m'as fait peur.

-… qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-… rien, je donnais juste un peu de … crédibilité à notre histoire.

-Menteur, il n'y a aucun spectateur … qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-En fait, j'espérais que tu te réveil, pour te voir rougir comme hier, histoire de te chambrer.

-Menteur, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » Sora avait un regard mortellement sérieux, annihilant toute tentative de dérobade de la part de Riku. Celui-ci garda un silence gêné et pensif pendant quelques instants, mais bien vite, il y renonça, comprenant que Sora voulait la vérité, que pour une fois, il avait compris et qu'il voulait entendre ses mots de la bouche de Riku. Celui-ci ne savait pas quelle serait alors la réaction de Sora mais il lui devait bien ça.

« … Je t'embrassais parce que j'en avais envi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rah, faut-il vraiment que je le dise ?

-Oui.

-Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Tu es content ? Je l'ai dit. … Alors ? tu ne dis rien ?

-… » Riku allait partir, la larme à l'œil quand il senti une main le retenant par le coude. Il se retourna et reçu une bouche sur la sienne, essayant timidement de l'embrasser. Riku fit un grand sourire puis il prit Sora dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Sora passa ses bras autour du cou de Riku puis il se senti basculé, Riku l'allongea sur le lit, puis s'installa au dessus de lui, prenant quand même garde à ne pas écraser le plus petit. Sora farfouillait dans les cheveux de Riku avec ses doigts, celui-ci caressait son ventre … une de ses mains jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer, quand soudain :

« Les enfants, à table. » Miko, dans une discrétion qu'elle avait léguée à son fils, venait de hurler dans l'escalier pour leur dire de descendre, stoppant net les activités pourtant bien alléchantes qu'allaient engager les deux jeunes. Riku nicha sa tête dans le cou de Sora en soupirant alors que celui-ci riait, heureux, soulagé (que ses sentiments soient réciproques) et mort de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait sa mère si elle savait ce qu'elle avait interrompu.

Finalement, les deux garçons descendirent et dès l'après-midi, ils entamèrent les cours de soutien pour Sora. Ce fut difficile, surtout pour Sora, mais à chaque bonne réponse, il était encouragé par un baiser de Riku, sous l'œil discret et attendrit de sa mère.

Finalement, un mois plus tard, quand les cours reprirent, Sora n'avait plus aucun retard dans aucune matière et c'est en tenant la main de Riku qu'il pénétra dans la cours du lycée.

Mais ce jour là, Sora n'affichait pas sa bonne humeur légendaire, il faisait la gueule. Pourquoi ? et bien tout simplement parce que Sora reprenait les cours, mais qu'en plus, il avait droit à un uniforme ridicule, aux couleurs vives et en matières qui grattent. L'uniforme masculin de ce lycée était composé d'un pantalon aux motifs écossais de différentes nuances de bleu qui moulait légèrement les jambes et la taille des jeunes hommes. Une chemise blanche à manche courte, parce que c'est encore l'été et une cravate.

Kairi et Selphie rejoignirent les garçons et virent tout de suite que Sora boudait :

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sora ?

-Rien, j'aime pas cet uniforme. Il est pas beau et il gratte. Je veux mes vêtements normaux, ceux fais par les trois fées, ils sont beaux et confortable et on est pas serré dedans. En plus, ces chaussures me font mal. » Il faut dire que pendant ses deux ans d'absence, Sora n'avait porté que des pantalons assez larges et des basquets, bien plus confortables que ces chaussures en cuire noir. Selphie remarqua que Riku, lui, souriait :

« Et toi, pourquoi tu souri ?

-Parce que ce pantalon lui fait de magnifiques petites fesses.

-He !!! » S'exclama Sora, ce à quoi Riku répondit en l'embrassant. La plupart des filles de la cours, et quelques garçons, s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce magnifique spectacle. Deux purs beaux gosses s'embrassaient. L'un, châtain aux épis impressionnant et plus petit que l'autre, portait l'uniforme d'une drôle de façon, il avait laissé sa chemise sortir de son pantalon et laisser 3 boutons du haut de la chemise, ouverts. La cravate, quand à elle, n'était là que pour faire jolie, n'était attaché à son cou que par un double nœud très lâche. L'argenté était assez grands, avec des cheveux assez long qui lui tombait dans le dos de façon stylisé. Son uniforme était impeccable, bien que sa chemise semblait trop petite, moulant son torse musclé admirablement. Unique fantaisie, il avait juste roulé les manchettes de la chemise au dessus de ses épaules musclées, lui laissant plus de place de manœuvre pour bouger les bras.

Riku mis fin au baiser puis dit tout doucement à l'oreille de Sora :

« Allons, ne boude pas, sinon, je repousse encore au prochain week-end notre première « nuit magique ».

-Ah non, pas encore.

-Eh, si tu ne faisais pas tant de bêtises, ça ferait longtemps que tu ne serais plus vierge. » Déclara Riku en caressant les fesses de son presque amant. Celui-ci ronchonna pour la forme mais un grand sourire éclairait à présent son visage. Et c'est ainsi que reprirent les cours pour nos deux héros.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plut. Ne soyez pas timide et n'hésitez pas à reviewver.

Bonne journée.


End file.
